We are the Micronations Club
by WafflePancakes
Summary: Sealand decides that it's a great idea to bring all the Micronations together and form the Micronations Club! When these 4 young Micronations come together there's nothing they can't do. Join Sealand, Wy, Ladonia, and Kugelmugel as they go on crazy adventures together to get recognized as nations.
1. Chapter 1

**Um... Hi this is my very first Hetalia fanfiction and some character's might be a little OCC. SOOOOOOOOOO I figured that the Micronations need a little love so I created this little fanfiction that I hope you all enjoy! ^.^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The World Conference meeting was chaotic as usual, America was talking about how to stop global warming with his crazy superhero ideas while England disagreed with him from time to time, France being the perverted Frenchman he is, Germany yelling at the other nations, and Italy suggesting pasta to everyone. Out in the hallway, Sealand was looking through the cracked doors snickering at how chaotic the nations were being. Soon he would be at the meeting room; Finland had promised him that he could sit in during the meeting next week much to England's dismay. Meanwhile, Ladonia, the internet nation, was on his computer watching videos on HetaTube with a bored expression on his face. A big shadow covered Ladonia and he looked up to see Australia and Wy, who looked a little annoyed.<p>

"Why can't I go in? I'm a nation as well, people know who I am!" she said angrily.

"Wy, how many times have I told you to stop earbashing? Your not ready to go into the meeting yet. Anyway, England would get pretty mad if I brought you in," Australia said, scratching the back of his neck as he remembered England's conversation with him. Wy stomped her foot to show her anger and Australia just rolled his eyes. He looked around to see the two Micronations and smiled. "How about you go hang out with your friends? Give it a burl and if your good _maybe_ I can sneak you in" he suggested.

"Hm… Fine but I'm still mad at you," she said crossing her arms and huffing.

"Sure you are kid." Australia ruffled her hair before walking towards the door before giving Sealand a confused look, and going into the chaotic room grabbing his boomerang.

"G'day mates, Aussie's here." A loud bang was heard from the room and a very _manly_ scream from England and a loud American laugh followed.

Sealand gave out a little chuckle and felt a presence behind him. He jumped when he saw Wy and Ladonia behind him. Wy had her hands on her hips while Ladonia looked at him with a bored expression on his face. "Hey guys! You want to spy on the World Conference meeting with me?" he asked with an excited expression.

Wy opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by an Austrian accent. "Kugelmugel, I said we could go once the meeting is finished now please stop talking about this. The sooner you wait, the sooner you can paint." A loud groan is heard from the young boy and Austria rolled his eyes in response.

"Your rhymes are not art," Kugelmugel shouted at his father figure.

"I wasn't trying to- Just stay in here with the other Micronations and we will leave as soon as possible," Austria said in an annoyed tone. Kugelmugel nodded slightly and walked over to a couch with an annoyed expression on his face. Austria sighed and walked over to the door giving the three Micronations a confused look. "Don't let England catch you Sealand," he simply said before walking into the chaotic room with so much grace like the prissy Austrian he is.

The three Micronations looked at each other before walking over to the couch where Kugelmugel was. Everyone sat on the couch where Kugelmugel was, but left enough room for space in between them. Sealand stood up on the table and held up a paper with scribbles on them that made Kugelmugel cringe.

"I call this Micronation Club meeting to order," Sealand yelled. The three Micronations weren't even paying attention to their supposed 'leader.' Sealand crossed his arms and jumped off the table into their faces. "I said MICRONATION CLUB MEETING IS NOW IN SESSION!" he yelled a little louder.

Wy gave him an annoyed face and clenched her fist together. "I don't want to play pretend with a bunch of uneducated nitwits; I want to go into the real meeting. However, because of _you_." she pointed a threatening finger towards Sealand. "I'm not even aloud in anymore because of England's stupid ban on Micronations."

"And when did we ever become a club? If we are one then I should be the one to begin the meeting I'm obviously the one to do so, I mean I did bring down Sweden!" Ladonia added with pride. Sealand ignored his _brother's _boasting and walked over to the door, motioning for the others to follow him. Wy just rolled her eyes, but followed suit while the other two trailed behind.

"Our first mission is to get into the World Meeting," Sealand stated as he grabbed one of the chairs, climbed it, and removed the vent's opening.

"Don't you do that every day?" Ladonia asked.

"Yes but this time you all will help me," Sealand said with a smile, if there was one thing his friends liked it was breaking into the World Conference meeting. He took off the covering of vent and gave it to Ladonia who reluctantly took it. He climbed in and held out his hand for Wy to take.

"I don't know Sealand, the mighty S-Sweden might not like what you're doing," Ladonia said with a slight stutter. Even though he had defeated Sweden, he knew that if he got in trouble with him he would take away his internet. His precious internet would not be taken away by a stupid stunt like this.

"Is crawling into a vent art or not?" Ladonia heard Kugelmugel mumble to himself.

"Are you two coming or not?" Wy asked impatiently as she climbed into the vent with Sealand. Ladonia looked at his laptop then the vent. Laptop, vent, laptop, vent… laptop… vent. Vent it is. He sighed, climbed on the chair, and grabbed Wy's extended hand. He was then pulled up and inside the nasty, dust-covered vent.

"Climbing into a vent is definitely art Kugel," Sealand said, trying to get the artist to play his little mission game. Kugelmugel's eyes lit up and they were all in the disgusting vent.

"Sealand you liar, this isn't art," Kugelmugel exclaimed as they crawled further through the vent, which was getting darker by the minute. Seland's laugh echoed throughout the vent and Wy shushed him immediately.

"I hear something," she said as she crawled further ahead and looked through another vent opening.

"FRANCE YOU PERVERTED FROG!"

"But Angleterre-"

"Become one, _Da_"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

"PASTAAAAAAAA‼‼"

"Yep, definitely the world conference meeting," Sealand, said with a smile. Ladonia and Kugelmugel were trying to get a look at what was happening.

"I have to post this on my blog," Ladonia said as he got out his phone and began to take pictures. Sealand rolled his eyes, but was quickly alert when he heard the vent creak. _Oh no, too much weight in one place _he thought as the vent began to make more noise.

The noise that was coming from the vent was starting to freak America out and all he wanted to do was get out of the Conference room as fast as he could. "Hey dude's do you hear that?" America asked with a terrified tone.

"It sounds like it's coming from the vent," Japan said as he looked up at the vent. America ran out of the room screaming like the Flash as the vent broke and 4 soot covered kids crawled out. Finland and Switzerland got out there guns and pointed them at the kids thinking they were intruders, Russia took out his magic metal pipe of pain, and Hungary took out her frying pan standing in front of Austria.

"Se'land, La'onia?" Sweden asked them. Sealand laughed nervously while Ladonia begged for mercy from his dad.

"WY! YOU SCARED THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUTTA ME!" Australia yelled as he picked up the young girl (much to her dismay) and gave her his best Aussie glare. She looked down and quickly apologized to her brother-figure.

"Well I guess the meeting's over, you may leave," Germany announced in an awkward voice and walked over to the three Germanic nations hovering around Kugelmugel. The other nations just shrugged and walked out of the conference room mumbling what a weird day it had been for them.

Kugelmugel looked up at Austria, Hungary, Prussia, and Germany. "Kugel that was totally awesome but not as awesome as the awesome me," Prussia said as he was dying of laughter, while Germany just face-palmed at his brother's antics. Hungary raised her frying pan above Prussia's head and dropped it.

_WHAM!_

Austria just sighed and held out his hand giving him the 'we will talk about this later' look. Kugelmugel took his hand and dusted off some of the dirt on his clothes. They walked out of the room as if nothing happened, leaving Hungary with the two Germanic brothers.

"Guess you're riding with us, kesesesese."

_WHAM!_

The Nordics all had serious faces on excluding Iceland and Denmark who were in the same position as Prussia.

"Sea-Sealand that was amazing, did you see Ame-America run out of the room l-like that! That was priceless!" Denmark said as he gasped for air. Iceland recovered the fastest and nodded in agreement with Denmark _(It's the end of the world)_.

"Sealand, Ladonia I am very disappointed in the both of you. Sealand, you may not participate in the next meeting and you are grounded from TV for a month," Finland said. Cue horrifying music.

"La'onia your grou'ded from in'ernet for a month," Sweden added. Cue more horrifying music

"NOOOO!" the boys yelled in unison.

"And Little Brother since you're not doing anything next meeting you can watch them," Norway added as stoic as ever.

"What?! I am doing things like… stuff and quit calling me that!" Iceland shouted.

"_Sure_ Iceland, just do what big brother asks of you alright," Norway said with a slight smile as he saw Iceland's annoyed face. "And Iceland," Norway said before the Icelandic teen walked out of the room.

"What?" The teen asked. He then realized what was happening and quickly made a run for it. He was not going to go through this 'onii-chan' argument with him.

"Well I was just going to ask him if he wanted something to eat," Norway said as he raised an eyebrow at his brother's reaction to his unasked question.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Iceland so paranoid, so cute! Anyway I hope you guys like this story and give lots of reviews. 1 REVIEW EQUALS ONE HUGE SMILE FROM SEALAND!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

Ladonia was bored like really; he couldn't do anything thanks to the grounding he got by his parents. _Thank you, idiot Sealand_. He walked into the living room where Iceland was sleeping on the couch and Sealand was drawing something of a tiger and a bear. Ladonia crossed his arms at how unfair this situation was, it wasn't his fault that they sneaked into the meeting room without permission. Well technically speaking it was, but it was Sealand's fault for getting him into this mess in the first place. He sighed as he plopped on the cozy chair and resorted to glaring daggers for the rest of the time being. However, his glares were cut short once Iceland woke up and asked if the two were hungry, which was a resounding yes from the both of them, as they hadn't eaten since the other Nordics left for the meeting and Finland promising them that Iceland would feed them once he woke up. That was at 10:00 AM and the current time was 2:00 PM. Iceland had been asleep for 4 hours. 4 hours. That was a long time of not knowing what to do or eat, not being able to use the microwave or stove (because Finland thought it was too dangerous after an episode with Sealand being left alone with no rules to follow), and NO INTERNET OR TV, Ladonia couldn't stand another minute of this. Iceland stretched before going into the kitchen and finding out what kind of foods they normally ate, which was hash brown casserole, Finnish pancakes, and eggs. Today the trio had cereal and toast because Iceland couldn't cook to save his life.

Sealand sighed at the brunch on his plate and wondered how Iceland survived when he was at his own home. "Hey Emil, how do you manage to stay alive when you're home alone in your own country?" Sealand decided to ask. Ladonia chuckled and Iceland raised his brow.

"What do you mean? I can cook perfectly fine on my own, I just didn't know how to cook what you liked that's all," Iceland explained as he sent a death glare to Ladonia.

"Oh yeah? What kind of things do you cook?" Sealand asked not believing his story.

"Does it matter? Just eat your food and stop asking such childish questions."

"Of course it matters, Jerk. I want to see what you can make so when you 'babysit' us again I'll know what to look forward to." Iceland sighed and cleaned off his plate before walking to the coat rack and getting his coat.

"Come on you two, since Peter wants to know what I cook we need to get some special ingredients for it and we need more food," Iceland said as he grabbed the keys to his car. Sealand gave a smile and ran off to go get his coat, leaving Ladonia the only one at the table.

"Aren't you coming, Ladonia?" Sealand asked. However, before Ladonia could respond, Iceland threw his coat to him.

"You're not staying, end of story. Let's go guys," Iceland said bluntly. Ladonia sighed and put on his coat, following the two young nations outside.

Sealand looked at the large amounts of chocolate in front of him. The shelves were stacked to the brim with sweets and goodies that Sweden would never let him have, even if Finland and he begged him together. Sweden as stated says that 'eating too many sweets would rot your teeth.' Sealand begged to differ, I mean has anyone seen America's teeth, they were bleach white and he ate chocolate 24/7. America also had an emergency chocolate closet in his house, that's how much of an chocolate addict he was.

Sealand picked up two candy bars (one for him and one for Ladonia) and smiled. Since Sweden and Finland weren't there, and Iceland didn't really care about much, he was sure he could get it. He gave himself a pat on the back for being so clever. 'For the first time in forever, I finally have a chance to eat this delicious chocolate without Sweden sending me glares,' he thought as he walked to Iceland and slyly put the chocolates into the cart.

"Peter, what did you just put into the cart?" Iceland asked, grazing through the boxes of cereal they had on the shelf. Sealand started to panic, was his plan falling part already? Maybe it was just time to confess, this was too much pressure to put on a twelve year-old boy.

"Chocolate," he said, beads of sweat were starting to form on his head.

"Oh, ok. Just make sure to get some for Erland," he said as he picked up a box of Cheerios. Sealand smiled and wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead before going on a hunt to find his brother/friend.

Ladonia stood there with his hands clutching the grocery list, he could barely read the Icelandic's handwriting, and the frozen food section was getting really cold. He sighed as he picked up the fish that was listed and then another frozen food item that was listed as well. He walked back to the cart and put the objects in.

"I think that's it," Ladonia said as he handed the list back to the teen.

"Alright, you guys go wait in the car and I'll be back in a few." Iceland handed his car keys to Ladonia and walked to the long line of customers waiting in line. Ladonia sighed and began his search for the missing Sealand, 'he might be in the toy section,' he thought as he made his way to the section to begin his section.

Sealand smiled at all the toys in front of him. The toys were beckoning him to just let Iceland buy them all for him and maybe he would, he was pretty scared of Sweden and Finland and would do anything he would ask him to do if they agreed not to kill him. He grabbed a blue Power Ranger from the shelves and gave it a curious glance, he could use his 'my daddies will kill you if you don't buy me this' bit to the teen, or 'Finland will shoot with you one of his guns if you don't do what I command, PEASANT!' he really liked the second one best. He grabbed the red power ranger and turned to meet an annoyed redhead tapping his foot.

"We're about to leave so grab whatever you want and lets book it," the annoyed one said as he turned around and started to walk away.

Sealand caught up with the boy and gave him a confused look. "What does 'book it' mean?" he asked.

Ladonia held back the urge to strike the boy down with his paintbrush; he was too ignorant for his own good.

"It means leave, we're leaving!" Ladonia yelled, flailing his arms around like a mad man.

"Erland, you're making quite a scene I'm gonna have to ask you to bring your volume down," Sealand said. Ladonia face palmed and grabbed the boys arm, leading him through the crowd of people, if Ladonia didn't leave soon he would explode, and if Iceland found out he would explode, literally.

They made it out of the store just before Ladonia thought he was going to bite someone and he let out a relaxed sigh. Sealand was on his side, playing with the red power ranger he stole. Ladonia's eyes widened at the realization that the toy was never paid for and the sound of an alarming sound had not come from the tiny little toy. Ladonia quickly grabbed Sealand's arm once again and ran to Iceland's car. He placed his back on the side of the car trying to catch his breath.

"Why do you keep pulling me?" Sealand asked, rubbing his sore arm from the boy's tight grip.

"You didn't put that in the cart, so it wasn't checked out, so now it's stolen, and Iceland is going to kill you," Ladonia explained. Sealand's eyebrows furrowed at his brother's run on sentence, but quickly put the pieces all together.

"He's going to kill you too," Sealand added.

"Why me?" Ladonia asked panicking.

"Because you were the one who dragged me out before I even knew what was happening. Actually this is all your fault," Sealand said, forcefully handing the power ranger over to Ladonia who pushed it back.

"It's yours!" he said forcefully.

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

"Yo…" Sealand trailed off as he saw Iceland with a confused look on his face and paper bags in both arms.

"What are you two yelling about?" he asked. The two boys looked at each other, hid the red toy under the car, and gave him a smile.

"Um… who has the key," Ladonia said, but his sentence sounded more like a question. Iceland held up the keys and pressed the unlock button of the car.

"I do. You guys just go in the car and I'll put the bags in the trunk," he disappeared behind the truck and Sealand quickly grabbed the toy from under the car.

"We have to hide this!" he whispered in a panicked voice.

"Let's just ditch it and say we don't know if someone asks us about it," Ladonia suggested.

"Ditch what?" Iceland said, magically appearing in front of the boys. The boys weren't suspecting him and he found out what they were trying to hide from him. He gave the boys a confused look and looked at the toy curiously.

"I don't remember buying this," he said.

"Someone bought it for us," Ladonia said quickly.

"Who?" Iceland asked, trying to find out why in the heck the kids had a $15.00 toy.

"That guy who's walking towards us," Sealand answered. Iceland looked behind him to find the store's security guards were running towards him at full speed, before he knew it he was on the ground.

"I knew I suspected you the moment you walked into the store," the security guy said, "Do you know that stealing property from store's is a federal offense." Iceland looked at the toy and wiggled one hand free from the security man's grip, took the toy from Sealand's hands and tried to hand it to the man.

"What if I… give it bac- Ow my arm, my arm," Iceland said as the man grabbed Iceland's arm with the toy a tight grip.

"I'm gonna have to ask you some questions," the security man said, standing up and yanking Iceland up. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Uh…. Um… Emil," the Icelandic teen answered, trying hard not to stutter when answering the man.

"Don't worry children, we won't be long. You'll have your brother back as soon as we get the full story," the security man said calmly to the guilty boys as he guided Iceland back inside the store.

"We are so dead," Sealand said as he got in the car. Ladonia knew that Sealand was right, when Iceland got out of the store they were going to be in so much trouble.

In the end, Iceland was left with community service with an ankle bracelet that he had to wear for three weeks and the two boys were never allowed in the store ever again.

**Hahahahahaha! I admit, this wasn't the best chapter, but I tried so A for effort right. Anyway I'm really glad a lot of you like my story so far and there will be more Micronation adventures coming your way!**


End file.
